Danzo-sama
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: The night that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto some one beats the Sandaime to him. Naruto is gone but what happened it's time to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Danzo-sama

The night that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto some one beats the Sandaime to him. Naruto is gone but what happened it's time to find out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 1

The member of the disbanded ROOT looked on as the fourth hokage and Kyuubi did battle he was awed by the kage's strength. Gamabunta the toad boss summons stabbed the Kyuubi and the fourth hokage started running through some hand sings. He summoned the death god himself and sealed the demon into something before Gamabunta disappeared and Minato fell to the ground. "Naruto my son may you be seen as a hero." With that the fourth hokage fell dead. The ROOT member took a moment to mourn for the great mans death then moved in.

"Do not worry Hokage-sama I will take him somewhere will he will become a hero." The ROOT member used the body flicker technique to leave the clearing. A few minutes latter Sarutobi and Konoha ninjas arrived only to find the dead body of Minato Namikaze.

"Something is wrong."

"What's the matter Sarutobi-san the Kyuubi is gone now even if it cost us the Hokage we won a great battle."

"His child is missing a young boy named Naruto should be here." The ninjas gasp.

"Our leader had a child and he's missing this is bad." Sarutobi just nods.

"We will need to look for him why keeping it a secret I trust you can handle that."

"Hai." The ten ANBU nins remark as Sarutobi sighed.

"I will have to try and contact Jiraiya or Tsunade so they can come back one of the three of us will have to take up the mantle of Hokage with Minato's death." The ANBU nod as they head back to the village.

ROOT base

Yumi moved through the base ignoring the looks from his fellow operatives as he went to where he sensed Danzo-sama. He was not surprised to see Danzo look at him for a second before turning back to the recruits who were training. "This better be good Yumi-san I hear the Hokage is dead."

"It is Danzo-sama I acquired the perfect weapon for you." Danzo raised an eyebrow at that bold statement.

"Oh and that would be…"

"This little child sir." He handed Naruto to Danzo.

"How can a baby be my perfect weapon Yumi?" He smiled behind the mask.

"Simple my lord he is Minato-sans own child and has the Kyuubi sealed inside him." Danzo looked at his ROOT member before smiling.

"I see this boy is perfect not only can I latter claim him as the Yondaime's child and use his political help but he will be the most powerful member of ROOT ever."

"Indeed Danzo-sama."

"Very good Yumi you just gained your rank as a lieutenant in my core of ninjas." Yumi bowed as Danzo looked at the child.

"Torune." The ROOT member appeared.

"Yes Danzo-sama?"

"Take this child to a room of his own as soon as he learns to talk and walk we will begin his training."

"Of course Danzo-sama."

"Fu."

"Danzo-sama?"

"Come we have much to do."

"You will be expected to show up for a meting with the others."

"Yes but we must be ready for I have gained the ultimate weapon to become Hokage and then take the world to true peace."

"Of course Danzo-sama."

Council chambers

Sarutobi sighed as the council started to form many tired and weak from the fighting that had just been done. Danzo was one of the last to arrive but Sarutobi didn't notice the small smirk on his face as he sat. "Thank you all for coming as you know we have won a major battle this day against the strongest of the buji but at a heavy cost." The many council members mourned for the death of their fellow ninjas and family members. "It is with a heavy heart that I tell you the Yondaime Hokage did not survive his battle with the beast." The council is shocked to hear this. "Now then I have sent out ANBU to find Jiraiya and Tsunade and bring them back hopefully so one of them can become Hokage unless one of you have a better idea." Danzo was almost bursting with glee as he cleared his throat.

"Well Sarutobi-san I was a candidate for the position I can do the job if you want." Many of the civilian's perked up at this.

"That is quite fine Danzo-san I plan on retaking the position if my students decline in the mean time I wish to be made the Hokage until they are found and decide." The clan council quickly agree with Sarutobi. Danzo fumes silently as Sarutobi starts to give out orders. "That is all now then good evening." The council quickly files out of the room as Danzo makes his way out.

"How did the meting go Danzo-sama?"

"Not as well as I had hoped that old fool Sarutobi gained the right to be renamed Hokage."

"I see should we remove him."

"No too much of a problem let him go for now we will bide our time and strike when the moment arises."

"Of course sir."

"Is the child settled?"

"Torune has finished what you requested."

"Good we will have to give the boy a name soon."

"Of course Danzo-sama."

Three years latter

Raden Shimura sighed as he awoke. Yesterday Danzo told him that he would begin his training that would allow him to protect Konoha from its enemies. He was happy that he could start to become a ninja like Fu and Torune-san they were like older brothers to him. He went to the cafeteria not surprised to see ninjas already there as he got his food and went to sit with his fellow recruits. Danzo said that most of them would not make it to be ninjas but he had faith in Raden to make it. As Raden ate his food he took in the ninjas eating or standing guard over the place. He noticed that the kids showed more emotion then the adults and just took it as they were still learning what it meant to be a ninja. As Naruto ate quietly he saw Fu enter the room. They shared a nod as Fu went to get his own food. Naruto soon finished and was not surprised to find Fu behind him already done. "Ah Raden come Danzo-sama wishes to speak to you before you begin your training." Raden nods and stands ignoring the looks the children gave him none of them had been spoken to by Danzo before they started training. Fu lead Raden to Danzo's office.

"Ah Raden good you may leave Fu." Fu bows before leaving. "Raden even though you have learned to hide your emotions I can tell just like any child you are anticipating taking your first steps to join us."

"Of course Danzo-sama."

"Well my boy it will not be much longer before you begin taking those steps."

"I will be glad to protect Konoha sir."

"I know but remember you are my soldier first and foremost."

"Of course Danzo-sama."

"Good then go find Yumi he will train you why Fu and Torune are to busy doing work." Raden almost pouted but kept his displeasure hidden.

"Of course Danzo-sama." It took Raden a while but he finally found Yumi.

"Ah you're here come on then." Yumi lead him to a training room filed with waits and exercise equipment. "Well get to it we aint got all day." Raden mumbled as he went to an elliptical and started to work. He was soon on the stair stepper and then moved on to the weight training. Finally Yumi came over. "Good enough come on let's start your real training." Raden just nods as he follows Yumi. Yumi points out a boy two years older then him. "See him go over and pick a fight with him." Raden just sighed as he walked over to the boy and shoved him from behind.

"What do you want brat?" Rather then answer he just punches the kid in the gut and then knees him in the face. Raden turns to Yumi who nods and points behind him. Raden turns to find the boy getting up and sighs. The boy tries to punch him but Raden blocks it and punches the boy in the chest then follows up by kicking him in the gut and smacks him across the face with so much force the kid goes flying to the side and skids across the ground. After a couple of seconds a medic walks over and signals that the kid is out.

"Good come on Raden." Raden turns from the shocked looks on the other children's faces and follows Yumi. "Now I know you would rather have Fu or Torune teach you but hey I'm a lieutenant and that means if one of them dies for some reason I have a chance to take their spot so don't act like you are being taught by a nobody ok." Raden just nods. "Now that was impressive for you at lees so lets go and teach you a style to fight in you like to get right up and waste no time with your opponent so I think strong fist suits you to bad Might Gai isn't here he is one of the best in that style of taijutsu but I know someone just as good." Yumi lead Raden to a room where he saw a man bench-pressing over six hundred pounds and was surprised. "Taking it easy I see Gin." Gin put up the weights and sat up.

"What do you want Yumi?"

"Your help this boy here proves to be a perfect fit for the strong fist taijutsu and since after Gai you're the best at it I thought you could help us out." Gin looks over and sees Raden.

"Ah why not I'll help the brat out its boring sitting around doing nothing." Yumi smirked.

"Ok kid work with Gin here and soon you will be taking out people with one move." Raden just nodded.

Cafeteria

Raden ached after working out with Gin and had been told to grab lunch by Yumi. He didn't argue in the less as he went to the cafeteria. He got his food and sat down. Suddenly a girl sat by him a year older than him. "Hey your names Raden right." Raden blinked.

"Ya how do you know that?"

"Because I saw you take out that jerk Hilo like it was nothing."

"Oh yeah that was a little easier than I thought."

"So you're being specially trained by lieutenant Yumi?"

"Well when Fu and Torune are to busy yeah."

"What the captains are going to train you."

"Well I hope so that was how Danzo-sama said it."

"Wow your lucky we have losers to teach us."

"Thanks I guess."

"Yuna."

"Huh?"

"My name is Yuna silly."

"Oh ok Yuna-san."

"Why do you look so tired?"

"I was training with Gin-san in taijutsu he hits really hard."

"No way Danzo-sama must expect a lot out of you to let two lieutenants and the captains train you." Raden let a smile grace his lips.

"Yeah I guess." Raden finishes his lunch and leaves felling weird after talking to Yuna.

Three weeks latter

Raden was sweating up a storm as he tried to do pushups with the fifty pounds on him. "Come on boy I expect more out of you." Raden gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up. Fu looked on as Gin watched he didn't say it but the boy was doing great he was a prodigy at his rate of growth. Soon Raden was done and started on sit-ups. After some more exercises he was dismissed to go get lunch. He got his food and found Yuna and sat down and started to devour his food. "Calm down Raden no ones going to steal it."

"I'm just so hungry."

"Yeah I can see that." Yuna laughed as Raden downed the food. "Hey Raden?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like me?" Raden choked on his food.

"What type of question is that?"

"I just want to know."

"Well yeah you're a great friend." Yuna smiled.

"Good." Raden finished his lunch.

"See you latter Yuna." Yuna sighed as she watched Raden run off.

Latter that night

Yuna was quiet as she snuck to the room on the fourth floor. She checked and then slowly opened the door. She shut it and walked over to the bed and shook the person in it. "Hey Raden wake up."

"Huh Yuna what are you doing here?"

"I'm bored so I thought we could talk."

"Wow you must be a stealth master to sneak in here without being caught." Suddenly the light turns on.

"Yes she is." Both children look over to see Danzo himself standing there.

"Danzo-sama."

"It's alright but you need to go back to bed in your room Yuna-san."

"Hai Danzo-sama." Yuna left the room as Danzo looked at Raden.

"I see she's had an effect on you."

"Yes Danzo-sama she has I don't get why though."

"It's alright boy don't put too much thought on it."

"Ok." Raden went back to sleep. Danzo shut the door.

"What should we do about the girl sir?"

"Nothing Fu she will prove most useful latter when it is time for him to complete his training."

"Of course Danzo-sama."

Four years latter

Even though he had been told to ignore it Raden found himself thinking more and more of Yuna each day. They were the best of friends and Raden would do anything for her and her him. He now wore a hundred pounds of weight on his torso and eighty pounds on his legs but it would soon need to be upped again as he was getting too comfortable with the current weight. He was brought back to the present when he was hit by a right from Gin that sent him flying across the training room. "Come on Raden you're not getting sloppy on me are you." Raden jumped to the side as he needed to focus or Gin would break his bones. Raden continued to dodge Gin and then found his opening. He struck with a hard right and then followed up with a kick to his chest and then punched him in the chin. Gin slid back a bit but nothing else. "That's it good job." Gin rushed at Raden and the two continued to fight for the next twenty minutes. "Ok your done with me." Raden bowed and turned and headed to Yumi. He had grown close to both men during his training.

"Well I think its lunch time so I'll see you latter." Raden nods before going to the cafeteria. He saw Yuna and couldn't help but smile as he grabbed his food and sat down.

"Hey Yuna." Yuna said nothing as she looked down. "Oi what's the matter?"

"I'm a failure."

"Huh who told you that I'll kick their ass."

"Fu and Torune said I was useless."

"What?" Raden was fuming as Yuna saw him out of the corner of his eye and started to giggle. "Huh Yuna what's so funny."

"I'm just messing with you I wanted to see your reaction." Raden actually blushed.

"That wasn't funny Yuna."

"Sure it was." The two talked and then finished lunch.

"Well today is the day I may become a member of ROOT wish me luck." Raden nods as she stands and then catches him off guard as she kisses his check before walking off. Before he can do anything Fu shows up.

"Come on Raden Danzo wants to talk to you." Raden nods and gets up. He follows Fu to Danzo's office.

"Ah Raden are you ready?" Raden is caught off guard.

"Ready for what Danzo-sama?"

"Your final test to become a member of ROOT."

"Really yes sir."

"Good now then you must kill someone close to you." Raden goes wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Yes and I know just who you must kill Yuna." Raden feels his world crashing around him. "Do you understand Raden you must kill your emotions and steel yourself to do what is necessary for Konoha?"

"There has to be some other way?"

"Well you can always try killing Fu or Torune or maybe Gin or Yumi but I doubt you would succeed against them." Raden feels like crying. "Now Raden you have three days to complete this task that is all come to us with her corpse or you will become one yourself." Danzo is impressed with him holding back his tears as he nods and leaves the room and runs to his own where he starts to cry. Torune sighed as he neared Raden's room and opened the door to see his face in his pillow, which was wet from all his tears. Torune felt bad for the kid after all he probably loved the girl and to be told to kill her within the next three days must have shattered his world.

"Hey Raden come on now this is what you wanted right." Raden looked over to Torune.

"Well yeah but to kill one of our own I never thought I'd have to do that." Torune sighs.

"Kid believe me Danzo-sama would not have asked you to do this if it wasn't needed maybe there is something about her you don't know." Raden just nodded. "Now I won't force you but I'd hate to have and kill you in three days but its up to you." Torune left the room and sighed.

The next day

Raden slowly walked to the door he knew from walking with her that it was her room. He slowly reached out and knocked on the door as he gripped the kunai in his hand a little harder. The door slowly opened and there stood Yuna. "Hey Raden what's up?"

"Yuna I think I love you." Yuna blinks then smiles.

"Me too Raden-kun." They lean in and kiss then he plunges his kunai into he heart and backs up he sees the hurt and disbelieve in her eyes and the look of being betrayed and lied too before she falls to the ground dead before him. He hears a clapping sound and turns to see Danzo standing there.

"Very good Raden-san you have proven yourself and now its time for you to get a mask." Raden steps over the dead body of his friend and love and follows Danzo Fu and Torune to a new room where Yumi and Gin are standing. "Time to open the door again." The two lieutenants nod before cutting their hands and putting them on a seal. Danzo runs through some hand sings and the door opens revealing a room filled with mask. "Go on Raden you must pick the mask." Raden nods and enters and starts to look at all the animal faces but comes upon a group of mask with dust on them. He wipes the mask and sees it is a fox face. He grabs a red one and looks at it. Something tugs at his mind and he knows he has found the right mask and puts it on. He walks back to the group and sees the smirk on Danzo's face. "A fitting choice come I have something to tell you." Raden nods as he follows his leader to his office. "Now Raden you are a member of ROOT and as such I believe it is time to tell you some things." Raden nods. "You may wear the mask of an ANBU but you are only low Chunin in strength but not for long you see on the night you were borne the Kyuubi attacked our village but the fourth Hokage stopped him from destroying the village."

"I know this already Danzo-sama."

"Yes but what you don't know is that the Hokage did not kill the beast but sealed it within you." Raden goes wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Yes in you is the nine tailed fox Kyuubi but do not worry we see you for the human that you are in fact that is why Yumi grabbed you and brought you here we were afraid you would be mistreated by the people so we were protecting you and see you like the hero you are Raden."

"Thank you Danzo-sama."

"Yes and now you have gained the power to protect Konoha and soon we will teach you to use the Kyuubi's power to become even greater then you are."

"Thank you Danzo-sama."

"Go rest I will give you your first mission tomorrow." Raden bows and walks off.

"Are you sure this will work Danzo-sama?"

"As long as I keep the two apart then yes they each think they killed the other to become a member of ROOT they were both too good to discard but now they have killed their emotions and even if by chance they find one another again they will not snap and betray us latter." Fu just nods as he and the others leave the room. Danzo sighs. "Maybe I'm getting to soft in my old age not making them kill each other for real but then again it would have been a waste of great potential."

Rouge: Done.

Chaos: This is a nice story.

Rouge: You just like the fact Naruto is evil in this.

Chaos: So what.

Rouge: 'Sigh' Ok well please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Danzo-sama

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Next day

Raden awoke and sighed. Today he was to get his first mission but all he could think about was how he had killed Yuna the day before. A sudden knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Raden grabbed his mask which was sitting on the bed side table and walked over to the door. He opened it and found Yumi standing there. "Good you're awake come on." Raden followed Yumi as both slipped on their ANBU mask.

"Ah Fox, Cat good now then I have a mission for you two." Both nod. "There is a small country called Wave I want you to go there and meet a man by the name of Gato he is trying to take control of the country but does not dare mess with the Daimyo that is where we come in he has offered to pay a hefty sum if we will dirty our hands by removing the Daimyo and help Gato get the title himself."

"Understood Danzo-sama." With that Yumi turns and heads to the door with Raden following him. They exit the room and make their way to a secret tunnel that they use to get out of the village without being seen. "Ok Fox you ready for this?"

"Hell yeah let's get going." Both men take off at mid chunin speed of course Yumi could go faster as could Raden if he dropped the weights he was wearing but he didn't want to besides they were in no rush to make it to Wave.

Hokage tower

Sarutobi sighed as he sat in the hokage office. He was still hokage due to the fact that Tsundae never showed up and Jiraiya had declined the offer as he needed to keep tabs on Orochimaru and look for Naruto. Just then a toad leapt in through the window and gave Sarutobi a scroll. He opened it and paled the last thing he needed had just happened. Somehow Kumo had found out they were missing Naruto and thus their Jinchurriki so now Kumo was threatening to attack with both of theirs and wipe out Konoha. Sarutobi sighed it was time he talked to Danzo and have the old man help him take care of this before it could be a problem.

Next day

Raden sighed as he walked with Yumi as they entered Wave country. The place looked run down and poor as Gato had slowly took over the country but the two ninjas were surprised that Gato had done so much already and had yet to be bothered by the Daimyo of Wave. "Come Fox let's find our client and get started." Raden just nodded and followed Yumi through the streets. It did not take them long to stumble into a group of thugs. "Ah Gato's men."

"What's it to ya?"

"We were hired by your boss to help him with the Daimyo."

"So you're the ninjas he called in follow me." Raden and Yumi said nothing as they followed the five thugs. They soon reached a mansion that could rival the Daimyo's and were lead inside. Two men who must have been Gato's top thugs walked over.

"Ah so you're the ninjas huh."

"Yes I'm Cat and this is Fox."

"Follow us." The two ninjas nod and follow the thugs to a very thick door made of steel.

"Impressive door he really takes care of his security."

"Yeah well he was almost killed twice by some samurai so he's taking precaution that's also why he wants to rid himself of the Daimyo before he brings out his army even though it's smaller than most a couple hundred samurai against thugs it's still to one sided."

"Indeed well then let's start." The thugs open the door and enter with both ninjas following.

"Ah good you're here I want you two to assassinate the Wave country Daimyo then with my money and the fear the people have of me I'll be able to take full control and become Daimyo."

"Does he have family we should know about?"

"No he's single not even a woman to fuck with."

"Well then we will scout out his home and then take care of him."

"No need I already have a detailed layout of his palace along with troop movements."

"Ah some traitors are among the enemy well then we will rest for now and strike tonight."

"Good when I wake in the morning he will be dead."

"Yes you can count on that."

"Well then my men will show you to a room you can rest in."

"Thank you Gato-san." Both ninjas bow and then follow his thugs out the door.

"Are you ok Fox you've said very little?"

"I'll be fine once this is over I'm trying to get in to the zone." Yumi nods Gin was the same way he usually got quiet until after the mission then he got back to normal.

"Here you go one room two beds a couch and a television will you two be needing any help taking care of the Daimyo."

"No thank you we should be fine." The two thugs nod and close the door as the ninjas enter.

"We rest for about three hours then we will make our move."

"Understood Cat." Raden walked over and plopped down on a bed as he had nothing better to do at the moment.

Konoha

Danzo sighed as he made his way to the council chambers. Hizuren Sarutobi his old friend and rival had called an emergency meeting for today. "Ah Danzo glad you're here now then to the matter at hand." Danzo walked over and sat down in his chair. "Yesterday I received a message from Jiraiya he warned me that Kumo was prepping it's self for a possible attack against us." Hiashi Hyuuga stiffened in his chair which was unsurprising given the Hyuuga clans hatred for Kumo.

"Why do they dare to attack?"

"We have no Jinchurriki to stave off attack from our enemies so they feel we are weak and vulnerable to attack." Danzo gulped should he tell his old rival or keep his ace hidden. "Now then we use to have a special group for just such emergencies but we got rid of them right Danzo." Danzo started to sweat as he saw all eyes on him.

"Well Hokage-sama I um…"

"Good as I thought ready your best men for an assassination of the current Sandaime Raikage." Danzo blinks.

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"Also stop sending them on unsanctioned missions outside of the country."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Most of the council looked shocked as the hokage had done nothing to punish Danzo.

"Know this Danzo if my orders are not followed this time I will not hesitate to crush you."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"Ok then just in case they still wish to attack us Shikaku begin forming a defensive plan for the village."

"At once Hokage-sama."

"Good then I believe this meeting may come to an end." The council nods and all but Sarutobi and Danzo leave.

"So you've known all along."

"Yes I also know about your injuries."

"I see well then if that's all."

"You may leave for now." Danzo bows and leaves.

"Are you sure that's wise sensei?" Jiraiya enters from a window.

"No but for the moment I need him and ROOT."

"Well I have heard nothing about Naruto but Orochimaru has seemed to settle down in Rice and is recruiting talent I fear he is making an army to fight us."

"Focus on Orochimaru for now I have a feeling Naruto is closer then we think."

"You mean he has my godson."

"Calm yourself Jiraiya Naruto will be fine."

"I hope so sensei." Jiraiya leaves the office to keep close tabs on his old teammate.

Wave

Raden got up off the bed and stretched. "Fox good let's move out." Raden nods and follows Yumi out of the room and down the hall. They are soon out of the building and see the sun starting to set. "Ok Fox I know we've taught you how to use a sword but I'm sure the samurai will be better swords man besides we want to kill the Daimyo and get out without fighting his army understand." Raden nods as the two take off for the Wave Daimyo's mansion.

Daimyo's mansion

Riuki sighed after a long day of work. Though he had yet to take care of the Gato problem he didn't care. He wondered what the coward of a man was doing right now after almost being killed just a few days ago. "Daimyo-sama."

"Yes what is it."

"Some of our men swear they saw two ninjas talking to Gato's thugs." Riuki cursed but then smiled.

"He thinks two ninjas will be enough to beat my samurai he's a fool."

"Indeed my lord but what do you want us to do?"

"Act as if nothing is wrong and stay on heightened alert when the nins come cut them down like dogs."

"By your will my lord." The samurai bowed and exited the room.

"Soon Gato first these two ninjas then your entire army and finally I will end you myself." Riuki sighed and went to lay down for some sleep.

With Raden and Yumi

"Ok Fox you know the plan?"

"Yeah I cause a distraction and why I fight the loyal samurais along with the rouges you will sneak in and end Riuki's life."

"Right once you attack hopefully the traitorous samurai will be ready and help."

"Sure let's do this." With that Raden and Yumi start to creep towards the palace. As they near the wall Yumi nods and Raden lobs a kunai to the top of the wall. The samurai was making his usual rounds when he saw the kunai along with a few others but what they did not expect was the bright flash that accompanied it. By the time they could see again a small boy with a fox mask stood before them.

"What the?" Before the samurai could register what was going on Raden struck driving a kunai through his light armor and into his chest as the samurai fell over with Raden on top of him. Raden pulled out the kunai and rolled backwards just as a sword passed through where his head had been. Before the samurai could move on of his allies drove the sword through him.

"Ah so you're one of the traitors."

"Yes." Raden just nodded.

"Follow me." Soon there were sounds of swords clashing all over the place as the samurai that had been bought by Gato started to fight with the Daimyo's loyal fighters. Raden and three of the samurai moved along the wall and finally found a staircase leading down to the courtyard where most of the fighting was going on.

Inside the palace

Riuki awoke to the sound of clashing swords and rushed to his window and looked out to stare in horror as his samurai were fighting each other. "What's going on?" He ran to his sword and grabbed the sword and unsheathed it. He turned just as his door was thrown open and a dead samurai came flying through the door followed by a man in a yellow cat mask. "Who are you?"

"Your death." Yumi quickly crosses the room and goes for a slash which the Daimyo blocks. "I see you have some skill this should be fun." The two clash again and then Yumi goes to skewer the man but he spins and sweeps his leg out knocking Yumi of his feet.

"Ha so much for a fight." Riuki goes to stab Yumi but he rolls away and dives at the Daimyo and tackles him. Both are unarmed as they start to struggle and then Riuki kicks Yumi in the chest and throws him over his bed. He grabs his sword and turns as Yumi gets up and stabs at him. Yumi grabs the bed sheets and the sword cuts through them as he then twist the sheets ripping the sword from Riuki's hand. Yumi grabs Riuki's sword as Riuki grabs Yumi's sword. The two clash again and then Yumi ducks a swing at his head and nicks the Daimyo in the side as he staggers back. Yumi presses his advantage staying to the wounded side of Riuki causing the man to hurt with each sword block.

"Give up Daimyo-san you are only delaying your death."

"Shut it ninja." The two continue too clash but it is obvious that Yumi is winning. Just then three samurai battle into the room. Riuki smirks as two of the samurai are on his side. "Are you ready to die ninja?" Yumi just chuckles as he wields Riuki's blade.

"Funny I wanted to ask you the same thing." Riuki growls.

"Men kill him and the traitor." The two samurai charge Yumi and the rouge samurai. Yumi easily blocks his opponents attack as the two samurai are easily matched. Yumi sidesteps his opponent and thrust hitting him by the ribs. The samurai staggers back and Yumi moves in and slashes removing his head from his shoulders.

"Ok Daimyo let's end this." Yumi rushes Riuki at blinding speeds and swipes the sword as he runs past him. Yumi smirks as Riuki's body splits in two at the waist and he falls dead. Yumi smirks as he throws the Daimyo's sword and walks over and retrieves his own from the man. The traitorous samurai killed his opponent and nodded to Yumi before leaving the room. Just then Raden comes in and smirks under his mask at the dead Daimyo's body. "Ah Fox I'm done let's leave the rest to the samurai."

"Sure Cat." The two walk out of the room and down the hall as some samurai are still fighting. The two make it out of the building with no problems and run to the wall and then walk up it. They bound over the wall and head back to Gato's base.

Next day Gato's base

Yumi and Raden stretched as they awoke from the light sleep they had gone into. They walked out of the room and had to fight their smirks at the sounds of joy going up through the base. Suddenly Gato appeared before them. "Ah Cat-san Fox-san thank you for a job well done with the Daimyo gone I can swoop in and take control."

"We just did our job Gato-san." Both ROOT members bowed as Gato presented them a bag of money.

"There's a little extra for such a great job."

"Thank you Gato-san." Both nin turned and walked down the hall and to the exit. They walked out of the base listening to the rouge samurai and thugs laugh and drink to a great day. "Come on Fox let's get home."

"Yeah." Both ninjas take off with Naruto dropping his weight so they could make faster time back to Konoha.

ROOT base

Danzo sighed as his operatives started coming back years of planning and maneuvering his men into position all down the drain thanks to Kumo. He was waiting on Raden and Yumi to return before he issued the assassination of the Sandaime Raikage and any of his men that got in the way. It would not take long as both Yumi and Raden had just entered the base. "Cat Fox come here." Both Yumi and Raden walk over to Danzo. "Follow me." Both nins nod and follow their leader to his special room. Upon entering they see Gin Torune and Fu. "Now that you are all here you five will be my best unit used to do as I and the Hokage see fit."

"Um sir I thought we were working separately from the Hokage because he didn't work for the best of Konoha."

"Yes well he found out about us and decided to use our resources to help him." The men nod. "As that is I'm sending you and two other units to back you up and take out the Sandaime Raikage and some any others that get in your way."

"What a Kage but I'm only Chunin I won't stand a chance." Danzo smirks.

"Now Raden you will perform admirably of this I'm sure."

"Thank you Danzo-sama."

"Now then you all are to get ready and leave tonight."

"Hai Danzo-sama!" The group leaves and Raden goes to his room. Raden now feeling safer takes a quick nap and then awakes and goes to the weight room. Raden lifts some weights and is soon done and goes to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before the mission. After eating a bit he got up and walked out. He saw Yumi and Gin standing waiting for him.

"Fox."

"Cat Gorilla." Gin smirks.

"Come on brat let's meet up with Ant and Hawk."

"Ok." Raden follows the two and soon stand before Fu and Torune.

"Fox Cat Gorilla are you all ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Let's go."

Rouge: And that's that.

Chaos: Wow it's been a long time.

Rouge: Yep but I like this story.

Chaos: Ok well please read and review.


End file.
